the_very_big_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikolay Fedorovich Borchsenius
March 22, 1847 Simbirsk - October 11, 1909 Saint Petersburg Active state councillor, Medicinae Doctor Lines: Borchsenius 1.3.2.5.13.2.1 Wife: Catherine Borchsenius Children: Sergey Borchsenius, Leo Borchsenius, Michael Borchsenius Biografy Born in March 22 in Simbirsk and was baptized March 30, 1847 in the St. Vladimir's church. His godparents were collegiate registrar Alexander Furke and a widow of collegiate secretary Evdokia Furke. Education He studied in the men's classical gymnasium in Simbirsk from 1856 to 1866, a certificate of completion of the gymnasium is dated January 21, 1866. After that Nikolay was a student of the Moscow Petrovsky-Razumovsky Agricultural Academy for one year. At his own request on August 20, 1867 he was transferred to the Imperial Medical and Surgical Academy in Saint Petersburg. Admitted to the number of students in the medical unit of 15 September 1867, he enlisted as a holder of a fellowship of the Academy November 1, 1869. Nikolay Fedorovich graduated from the Academy with the rank of doctor in 1872 and was assigned to it. He worked as a doctor in the clinic of Professor Victor Besser from 1872 to 1875. While working at the clinic Nikolay Fedorovich wrote his dissertation on "Changes of the vessel walls when putrid fever" for the degree of Doctor of Medicine. After a successful public defense of the thesis December 8, 1875 it was published under the title "Histological examination of the vessel walls when putrid infection". Nikolay Fedorovich was awarded the title of Doctor of Medicine January 26, 1876 Сareer Nikolay Fedorovich entered into service March 18, 1873 as a junior doctor in the Brest 49th Infantry of His Imperial Highness Grand Duke Mikhail Mikhailovich Regiment. Nikolay Fedorovich was seconded April 3, 1873 to the Clinical Military Hospital as a "doctor to travel" on military department. Passed as a junior doctor in Stavropol 74th Infantry Regiment continuing in secondment at the hospital April 10, 1875 Society of Russian Physicians in St. Petersburg elected Nikolay Fedorovich its full member in a meeting December 1, 1876. During the Russian-Turkish War of 1877-1878 years Nikolay Fedorovich was a doctor of the Russian Red Cross Society in the current of the Danube Army (May 17, 1877 to February 18, 1878). He worked in the hospitals at the town of "Komanakh and Frateshti". He was transferred to Bucharest as the head of typhoid hospital for medical personnel. Still a junior doctor in Stavropol 74th Infantry Regiment in 1878. He passed as a junior doctor in Irkutsk 93rd Infantry His Imperial Highness Grand Duke George Alexandrovich Regiment September 27, 1879. After returning from the war in 1878 Nikolay Fedorovich was appointed as an assistant at the dr. Chudnovsky's therapeutic clinic on female medical courses. When these courses were closed he was back to serve in the Nicholas Military Hospital in St. Petersburg, first as a junior (7 January 1880), then a senior doctor (25 December 1892). By the Office of Institutions of Empress Maria he was appointed director of Laval orphanage June 10, 1878 (a position he left only in 1905). "For the successful promotion of prosperity in a favorable shelter" Nikolay Fedorovich was granted their Majesties Grace August 14, 1881. In addition he was the chief physician of Nicholas Charity House for nursed and disabled citizens for 25 (1884-1909) years and the senior physician of Volkovskaya Almshouse for non-buptized citizens (both under the Office of Institution of Empress Maria). March 7, 1880 to 1895 - supernumerary doctor at the outpatient clinic at the hospital of the Holy Trinity community nurses. Permanent member of the St. Petersburg Council of Orphanages since 1878, and since 1898 - chairman of the commission. Nikolai Fedorovich was appointed inspector of classes of Petersburg Military Medical Higher School October 5, 1898. He treated Nikolai Leskov and 1893-1895 Sergey Platonov 1889 as a practicing physician. Nikolai Fedorovich ranked as hereditary nobility and included in Part III aristocratic pedigree books of the statement at the meeting of III Department of the Governing Senate May 8, 1897. * Collegiate assessor since December 5, 1875 * Court councillor since December 5, 1879 * Collegiate councillor since December 5, 1883 * State councillor since December 5, 1887 * Active state councillor since August 7, 1905 According to his classmate in gymnasium Nil Bogdanovski - Privy councillor, but this is not true. Death There are incorrect death-date in several sources listed as January 5, 1910. Announcements of sudden death, funeral and burial of Nikolai Fedorovich was published in the "New Time" newspaper October 12, 13, 14, 1909 (12064, 12065 , 12066). According to MD Z. Orlovsky Nikolai Fedorovich died from infarction. On the ninth day of the death of Nikolai Fedorovich the funeral liturgy was served in the Alexander Nevsky Lavra in the Church of the Holy Spirit (also announced in "New time" October 19, 20, 1909; 12071, 12072). He was buried at St. Nicholas cemetery in the Alexander Nevsky Lavra : 17th track, the left side, the cross has not been preserved (as of 2010). Orders & medals Orders: * Order of St. Vladimir, 3d class //by photo, about 1897, * Order of Saint Stanislaus 2d class (without swords) March 1, 1882, * Order of Saint Anna 3d class January 5, 1879 * Order of Saint Anna 2d class August 30, 1894 and medals: * dark-bronze medal "In memory of the Russian-Turkish war of 1877-1878," August 29, 1878, * silver badge "Red Cross" of November 5, 1879, * medal "For diligence" of Alexander III // by photo, later then 1896 Sources NB: all sources are in russian # Russian State Military History Archive fund 316 inventory 63 file 438 # Russian State Military History Archive fund 400 inventory 12 file 25172 pp. 207-215 # Russian State Military History Archive fund 409 record of service 321-573а # the family archives # Our leaders in medicine. St. Petersburg: editor and publisher A. Shustov: Printing PP Soykina 1910, pp 59-60 of "Biographies". (pp. 201-202 | digitized copies of them to the RSL ) # Address book of the city of St. Petersburg: with the assistance of city societies. Ex. ed. by Jablonski. : St. Petersburg: Leshtukov PP Jablonski, 1892-1902. # All Petersburg for //1894-1909// year: Address and reference book St. Petersburg: St. Petersburg: 1894-1909 ed. by A.S.Suvorin # Histological examination of the vascular wall with putrid infection: thesis for the degree of M.D. by Nicholas Borchsenius: St. Petersburg PP of J. Trey 1875 # Necropolis of the Russian Red Cross Unexplored # Russian State Historical Archive fund 1343 inventory 35 (1894-1917) file 2589 # Russian State Historical Archive fund 763 (1838-1869, 1896-1917) inventories 1, 2 # Russian State Historical Archive fund 815 inventory 11 file 41 (1909) # Central Historical Archives of Saint-Petersburg fund 411 inventory 3 file 422 # Central Historical Archives of Saint-Petersburg fund 203 inventory 1 file 29